2014.06.23 - MGH: Dungeon Labs
This is it! Or so Arrowette would like to think. Unity Labs, which is the name of this place of business located at the edge of the Gotham Waterfront. It is a one-floor building, though it actually has a single sub-level that is below water level. It is best not to ask perhaps why they decided to build the lab below water level. The lights are dim, only back-up at first appearance. However, shadows sometimes cross those windows to reveal security guards. The night is dark, cloudy, revealing no moon or stars. The working street lamps are really the only light to go by right now. Hawkeye is of course late. That is starting to register as 'normal' to Arrowette. However, Mockingbird and Arsenal have arrived, and Arsenal has dragged along Green Arrow. Arrowette is not complaining being Green Arrow was nicer last time and well, Hawkeye is missing. Still, she worries her lower lip as she works out a way to approach the building. Her mind draws a blank, even as she holds a piece of paper with notes on layout and guard schedules. "Ummmm...." She blames it on Green Arrow for her brain freezing! Yep, that's it! It has nothing to do with the fact she has no tactical experience whatsoever, sure, none at all! Well, she can't pretend can't she? Poor Green Arrow, accidental bane of a young girl's existence. "So, this roof top is comfortable." Arrowette making awkward conversation to try and hide the fact she is sweating! The only light comes from the working street lights, and a few glances are taken in that direction. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not the second either. But the third time, there is a figure, soundless, as if he simply appeared out of thin air, but there he is, Spider-Man, sitting on top of the lamp, couched in a position that must be painful. Human legs weren't meant to bend like that, especially male legs. Whispering to those gathered, he asks, "Is this a private function, or can any wall crawler join in?" Green Arrow lifts an eyebrow as he regards Arrowette's comment about the roof and comfort. His attention turns to Arsenal next as if to ask a question of "What did you drag me into?" The two men have worked together for so long he doesn't even have to speak. The Emerald Archer takes a deep breath and turns his attention back to the labs. "Do we know what kind of security is going on in there?" Eyes track the shadows that cross the windows. "I have counted about five distinct shadows. Anyone got anything different?" He turns as the Web Slinger shows up. "Papers," he says in a bad German by way of Midwestern American accent. Mockingbird has been silent. She's also been trying her hardest not to pace. She hates standing still. She's terrible at trying to watch people from afar. She tried it in Gotham. Didn't help. She turns when Miguel shows up, eyebrows lifting behind her mask. "Friend of yours?" she asks, gaze immediately shifting to Ollie. 'Don't look at me, old man,' is the gesture Arsenal makes, his attention more on security. Still, that .... whoever that was showing up, well... Arsenal gives the same questioning look at Green Arrow, before shrugging. Whatevers. It was a wild card in the plan, and the SHIELD agent gives Arrowette a glance. "Well, kiddo...?" Arrowette stares at Spider-Man II and then face palms, note palm raises up to meet face. She then groans. "He is Spider-Man II." She wants to warn Mockingbird of more, but doesn't to spare the Spidey's feelings. She then says, "No, that sounds right considering the shift changes I've been watching the last few days," she states. "However, there is a warehouse back of the lab that sees a lot of traffic going in, but not so much going out. I managed to get in there during the day when it is strangely dead, and I couldn't find anything inside and left. They had some cameras, but that was all I saw over that way." Arrowette then points at the paper, "There are some cameras here, here, and here. But I'm not a security person...I umm...usually don't break into place you know: heroine and all," her tone a little dry at the end. She then 'looks' at Arsenal, and Arrowette has this look of 'Wait, I'm supposed to tell someone no?!' She's Miss Nice Girl! Spider-Man leaps down to join the other assembles heroes, all archers by the look of it. "Two? How come we have to put labels on this kind of stuff? Next you'll be calling me Spider-Man B, or Blue, or Skull, or something really weird like the Amazing Bag Man." He is of course whispering as he makes these sarcastic comments. "I can help, I've got my training bow, of course, I left that at home, but I've got other talents. I can juggle. You need a juggler right? Or I suppose I could disarm that Walker 3XJ security system they've running here, or what about about singing voice. My mom tells me I have a wonderful singing voice." "Apparently Sequal talks as much as the original." Green Arrow slides his bow off of his shoulder as his eyes trace over the buildings down below. "Lets try the back door then. Arsenal," Ollie turns towards the young man, "time to show off that government training you are so proud of. Take care of any electronics." He looks at Mockingbird and Spidey. "Can you two take care of any outside security?" He lastly looks towards Arrowette. "If that works with you? Your invite. Your show." "I'm sure between the two of us we can manage," Mockingbird says firmly. She has no idea of this Spidey's abilities, but if he's here at Arrowette's beckoning, that's good enough for her. "Just give the signal." "You invited him?" Well that makes for a bit of awkwardness. Then again, Arsenal only goes to stare at Spider-Man II. "Unless you're secretly a fat lady, -please- don't sing while the mission's going on." Pulling out an EMP arrow, Arsenal nods, glancing at Mockingbird. "O.K., pretty bird, lead the way." And yes, Roy -knows- that's Dinah's nickname. Just a little tweak of the old man. And Arrowette the Push Over for not wanting to hurt people's feelings? But she shakes her head NO! at Arsenal at inviting him, but what comes out of her mouth is, "It...it's fine, sure...he can join." If it was a cartoon, she would seriously THUMP face first down onto the roof top right now! "Please no tazering allies this time though, please." Arrowette is so nice with the please! But she then mentions about outside security, "There is the smoke dock, at the side of the building. Security sometimes exits there for a smoke, it is also where they usually start and end their outside patrols." How helpful when Arrowette knows what she is looking for! She really did scope the place out prior. But the paper is then shoved over at Spidey II since Arrowette has it memorized, or rather rolled up and tossed to him to get a look. "I want EMP arrows....," Arrowette says wistfully. But she ends up gladly surrendering command to Green Arrow who seems to really know what he is doing. She does listen to him however, watchful and willing to learn. In the meantime, the security guards are talking inside, before two start to head on outside for a smoke break and some outdoor patrol. That still leaves three inside the upper level...though the lower level is still a mystery for now... Green Arrow gives Roy a "look" for the Pretty Bird, but doesn't say anything for the time being. He nods to Arsenal. "Take the shot. Mockingbird, Spidey. Signal is given." He begins to move toward the side of the building where they are standing. He slips a cable arrow out of his quiver unspolling the line. He loops one around a protrusion on the roof and rappels down the side of the building working to stay in shadows as he does. Just before dropping, he looks at Arrowette. "Well, lets go, short stuff." Mockingbird casts a glance at Roy. "...male archers, I swear." She shakes her head once and then nimbly makes a move for it. She moves quite gracefully, smoothly, as though she's had a lot of practice - she hasn't, it's just a benefit of what she's had the misfortune of having to do to herself. Her eskrima sticks are in her hands as she drops to the ground, slowly slipping up behind one guard as he leaves the shelter of the indoors. Arsenal could only smile at both Mockingbird and Green Arrow, getting two birds with one shot, so to speak. Still, his grin fades as he concentrates, aiming and firing the EMP arrow. As soon as it hits, Roy is already following up to play rear guard to everyone else. "Note to self...get arrows for that too," and Arrowette sighs. She instead does a quick hook on the side of the building with one grapple arrow and skims on down quietly and efficiently. Arrowette remains int he shadows as the EMP arrow goes out, causing a short. It causes a glitch in the security system and she is moving quickly for the back door, though she is behind Green Arrow who slide far ahead. Spider-Man gets insulted, often and evenly over time, meaning his ego is at an all time low, at least for this evening. But he reads the paper given to him by Arrowette, appears to study it, and then tuck it somewhere for safe keeping. Maybe he has a zipper in that costume, or a pocket of holding? Who knows, but the paper is gone. He follows Mockingbird as he was asked, "Male archers? I thought it was the female ones you have to watch out for. That Arrowette has tried to kill me twice, and I've saved her life twice. I'd stop trying to save her, but there's just something about her. Maybe I'm a glutton for punishment?" Green Arrow lands on the ground noiselessly as the EMP arrow goes off. He moves quickly from shadow to shadow now deeper as the EMP knocks out the lights out here as well. He makes his way towards the back door of the warehouse. He looks back towards Arrowette. "Which way once we are inside?" He reaches to touch the commlink he has in his ear. He knows he is talking to Roy. He isn't sure if he shared the frequency with anyone else as of yet. "Get everyone to the back door once our 6 o'clock is clear. You still remember where 6 is on a clock face, right?" "Glutton for something at any rate," mutters Mockingbird, as she knocks one poor guard to the ground with two punches. She knows she's stronger than the average person; she's purposely holding back. She wants to knock them out, not hurting. Another guard meets the brunt of her eskrima sticks when she spins around and knocks him in the temple with one of them. "Little princess's -still- trying to figure out what a clock face is," Roy quips. The people who -had- been planned to be on the expedition had the frequency. And as Mockingbird seems to have had a stand-in for Clint, Roy was sticking with Ollie. "Arrowette, stick close to the old man, just in case. I'll take point now." Moving ahead, Roy starts scouting out the layout, sticking close to the walls. Two guards down, three inside the lab. Arrowette looks blankly at Green Arrow, "There isn't anything, it's just empty inside. No rooms, it's a basic storage warehouse." The paper she had earlier had the lab, but here in the warehouse there wasn't anything so she didn't bother to draw anything. As it is entered, the cameras now down, it will be discovered it is literally empty. Why there are lots of traffic in and little traffic out many nights is unknown. It really is a blank slate, which makes absolutely NO sense. And now Spider-Man II and Mockingbird act as the distraction team....one of the walkie talkies buzzes at one of the guards belts: "Stevie...you better not be taking a smoke break. Just do your round and report in already." They have only been outside for about three minutes tops by this point. Spider-Man makes his way to the other guard, using his spider-hearing to figure out the bearing and distance. He navigates the compound with deftness and ease, hiding in the shadows, clinging to surfaces, moving as only a Spider-Man can, and yet, he's strangely quiet, even stealthy. But it's not all jibber and jabber, jingles and chris cringles, or whatever he was going with that. Coming up behind the guard, he first yanks the radio out of the poor man's hand via a webline, sending another thwip of webline to cover his mouth before he can call out, and then, he ties the man's hands and feet together, hogtying they call it, and Spider-Man, silently, mimics being a cowboy who's just roped him a steer. He even mimes taking off a cowboy hat and tossing it into the air, but no words are spoken, except perhaps laughter from Mockingbird if she caught all that. Green Arrow looks about the empty warehouse for a moment before whispering towards Arrowette, "You said there was traffic in, but not out. There has to be some kind of door in here leading further in. Check corners and floors first." He slips his bow up onto his shoulder as he waits for the others to get to the warehouse. He checks in on the comlink once more, "Looks like we have one guard already being missed. Keep eyes open. Might need a clue on how these guys are moving back and forth to the warehouse." Mockingbird had taken out one, unconscious, the other she knocked down by Mockingbird's eskrima sticks, his forehead splitting open. It is a wonder he is still conscious! However, as 'Stevie' scrambles to try and call for help through is walkie talkie, it is stolen by Miguel! And his mouth is then covered to keep from calling out before he is hogtied, likely suffering from a concussion... Teamwork. Sadly no laughter from Mockingbird, as she's already turning her back to head inside. It's not that she's dour and has no sense of humor. It's just that there's a job to do, and she'd rather get it done quickly and as efficiently as possible. Laughter can come later! Catching Ollie's comments, Roy grunts in agreement, checking the ground for signs of activity. Any traces, he could follow - most agents -were- trained nominally in detective work, and Roy had more of it thanks to Ollie (though Roy would have bet -anything- that the only reason he'd had those was because of this Bat-Arrow copying thing the old man was into...) If something was found, he'd alert the others just so they could figure out how to trace it and where to go from there. Most likely, Mockingbird would know more. There is another buzz on the walkie talkie that Spider-Man II seized. "Stevie?" That does not sound good, as there is suspicion in the tone. The remaining three guards will be coming out of different exits from the lab as they will be searching for Stevie and associate: the front, the side at the smoking dock (where the two downed guards are located), and back which gives that guard a view of the powerless warehouse. Meanwhile in the warehouse, Arrowette is trying to search again, "I couldn't find one previously, but I also had to be careful of the cameras." She thought she was just crazy to think that! But maybe it wasn't so crazy after all. It is actually Green Arrow and Arsenal that both catch the key to entering. It is a double system that requires pressing in a code in each area apparently at generally the same time; however the EMP took it out. So that means, getting creative with the breaking and entering! "I don't have explosives," Arrowette states with palms up in the air as if in surrender. Spider-Man turns the radio down, not wanting the guards to hear it. He puts it on its lowest setting, knowing that he'll be able to hear it and hoping nobody else will be able to pick up on the noise coming from it. Then, he quickly moves to collect the fallen guards. Better to have guards missing than to find unconscious bodies. One, he tosses quietly into the bushes, the one that's unconscious and hogtied, then he goes looking for the other one, making sure that he's immobile, unconscious, and unable to speak. That one, he puts on a rooftop. Of course, his activities do bring him further away fom the heroic group. Green Arrow looks at Arsenal and Mockingbird entering the warehouse. He keeps silent for now and gestures towards Spider-Man and then towards the door he and Roy found. He mimes pulling the doors apart, again towards Spider-Man, and then flexes one bicep in the universal symbol for strength and again towards Spider-Man. He may never be good enough for the streets of Paris, but he thinks he gets his point across. He raises one finger and makes a circular motion. Another universal sign for "Lets step to it." Quickly, Mockingbird ducks behind the nearest bit of solid surface to avoid being spotted. Why is she the only one wearing a really bright HEY GUYS I'M OVER HERE! costume? Note to self, eliminate the white. She dares to peeeeeeek over whatever it is she's hiding behind and mutters to herself. Nothing between herself and the guard. "Kind of pinned here," she hisses into the comm. Making a nod in agreement and leaving Green Arrow to communicate that to the Spider-Man, Roy flashes a look at Mockingbird, then motions for her to take off clothes. One of the soldiers', he hastens to add afterwards after a second, pointing at one of the fallen men. That should help. As the guards exit, the one that exits the back states in the walkie talkies that the Warehouse door is open and there appears to be people inside, though unclear due to the darkness over there. Another guard responds to investigate, and he sends one of the others with him. Soon enough, two guards are heading to the warehouse which gives Miguel a beautiful potential entry! The other is out at the front of the building, investigating where Stevie and colleague went. After playing a game of hide the guards, Spider-Man notices Green Arrow gesturing something to him. He'll try and bring the gap without alerting that guy looking for Steve, and seems to get the signal. He points towards the door that Ollie and Roy found, points to himself, to his bicep, and then mimes pulling a door open, which will probably elicit a nod in response. So he makes his way, noting more guards between him and the entrance. He leaps down, using a webline to swing like George of the jungle, sticking his feet out at just the right time, knocking them both in the gut. He does a somersault, shooting out two more weblines at their mouths, and then follows his friends into the warehouse. Once he reaches door that Roy and Ollie had found earlier, he takes a quick look at it, figuring out how best to attack this from a structural point of view. Not seeing any obvious way to open it quietly, he does his best impression of the Hulk. He whispers, "Spider Smash!" and then he does it, trying to open the door with his spider-strength. Arrowette herself is running to the warehouse doors, and states, "Two inbound," to Green Arrow. She is already freeing her bow and notching an arrow, drawing it back to soon let it go, shooting a net arrow at the two men approaching! Course, this will cause them to make noise unless someone else steps in. And the hidden door starts to ground and budge, and resist, then move further. Being the electricity is dead, it means there is nothing to try and close it once it is partially open enough for a person to slip through. Down below there is a ramp that leads into a hidden underground area. Green Arrow does nods to Spider-Man as he gets the right idea about using his strength to get the door open. He does winces at the sound it is making. He looks towards Arrowette and taps his bow, points at her, and then towards a spot just behind Spidey opening the door. He looks to Roy and points towards Mockingbird out there. Between Arrowette and Spidey, it looks like the new guards are taken care of but he wants to be sure. He nods at Roy as he unslings his bow and comes to the warehouse entrance to cover Roy's bringing in of Mockingbird to the warehouse. "Right. Like I'm disrobing." Mockingbird /does/ have something under the outfit she wears while heroing, but that's beside the point! With the guards dealt with she emerges from her hiding spot and quickly moves to follow the others. "Next time try some alcohol and compliments," she jokingly advises Roy. "The former to make me forget you're an archer." "Man, I meant grab one of -their- uniforms, so you don't stick out so much. Then again, you -would- stand out even in a burlap bag, anyway," Roy grins, as he shifts to rear guard. "As to the alcohol... not on a school night. Weekend, maybe?" The bow is unslung, following Green Arrow's lead, with a plain regular arrow in hand, expecting resistance. With the secret door now open enough that a person could slip through, Spider-Man takes a gander, noting a ramp leading to an underground complex. Letting go, the door seems like it's going to stay open as long as the power is out, so Spider-Man sneaks in through the crevice, going for the roof, hoping that his costume will make him hard to spot should anyone be down there, and nobody ever thinks to look up, except that one time, but that hardly ever happens. So two yelling guards to call for the one out front. Ya, let them have fun juggling that and still trying to search for the two missing guards. Secret lab? Rent-a-cops aren't paid THAT much! The real trial is down below... Arrowette heads down, not taking rear thank you very much, since Arsenal wants that job soooo badly. Likely to watch the girls walking away from him. Geez! In either case, the roof Spider-Man II latches onto is metal, which makes it a little more difficult for his powers to grasp, but he can still manage. There are sounds here, distant people talking that Spidey II will be able to pick up with his heightened senses. This is where it looks like the real lab happens, and there are a total of three scientists working when the lab door is finally opened. But it's worse than that...because through the glass window that separates the lab from the source, are mutants of varying physical displays of their mutations, held in what appears to be cages. They appear weak and likely drugged. The scientists look up at the entry of the Arrow Family, and soon hit a red button while calling to each other to get out of here! A back door is sliding open and walking in appears to be five users of MGH. Bodyguards, dangerous...unknown powers. Green Arrow is quickly following Arrowette and Spidey down the ramp as Roy and Mockingbird get into the warehouse. He is going down as he sees the scientists hit the button and try to flee as well as the body guards. "Sequel! After the scientists," he calls out. "Arrows! Take out the trash!" He is pulling an arrow from his quiver, knocking, drawing, and firing in a single smooth motion. It is a simple pointed arrow for the time being as he aims for the knee of the nearest guard. Mockingbird flips her eskrima sticks in her hands. Fearlessly, she charges forward. She has nothing for a ranged weapon. She's relying on the fact that the guards are not expecting someone to make a completely suicidal move like this! Well, that and the fact that she seems to be relatively normal. So when she's really close, she suddenly flips over one of the guards - not quite a Spider-worthy leap, mind you - and strikes from behind. Roy wasn't quite as destructive to knees as Ollie was - he tended to go more for shoulder shots, the better to make it hard to use hands -and- a better shot of healing up afterwards. And if they were close enough, well then Arsenal resorts to a net arrow to put them all closer so that they could stay out of the way. He does have to whistle a bit at Mockingbird. "Nice form." "Sequel?" Spider-Man repeats, feeling hurt, "Hey, that hurts. Do I call you prequel? No, I don't even mention how you've been parodied or rebooted. The name's Spider-Man, no number, letter, or anything after it, just Spider-Man, one hyphen, one insect, and one man. And before you try, it's Spider-Man, not Man-Spider." He says this while swinging from the ceiling towards some lab equipment, which he lands upon. He fires off a few quick lines of webbing at the MGH using security guards, trying to get it into their mouths as opposed to covering it. He knows it tastes terrible, and it sticks to everything, so it can be a real problem trying to get it out once its in there. As he was 'ordered', he then goes after the scientists, hoping to have given the Archers a leg up, and those scientists, he tries to their their legs out with his webbing, following after them, hoping to trip them up if he can catch them in time. And Mockingbird has cover from the Arrows and Miguel. As she moves she will find the person she fights with is very light, and gets lighter even as she flips them! They land with a light bounce and seem to blow toward Mockingbird! And Mockingbird starts to feel....lighter! Wait, floating is not a good thing right now! The arrow that Green Arrow shoots enters a knee, and there is a roar! But the guy reaches down to rip it down and it starts to heal, revealing a fast healer! A faster healer that is high, so pain is a little...messed up for him too likely. Arrowette is pulling an arrow back, as she says, "A sequel isn't a bad thing, especially if you are proud and respect the original. It's a form of flattery." She then releases a pepper bomb arrow to send the MGH bodyguards sneezing away! Which means, less concentration for their attacks...which makes the one making Mockingbird sneeze and her power hits a stool instead, starting to make that float instead of making Mockingbird even lighter. Alright...it's a silly arrow, but has its uses! The healer mutant seems to be recovering from the sneezes fastest. Green Arrow shakes his head. "I hate healing factors." Again his hands and fingers quickly dance across the arrows in his quiver before finding the one he wants. He pulls it and knocks it against the bow. "Heal this. FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He fires again, but not at the healer, but rather at the ground in front of him with an explosive tip arrow. Lighter is definitely a weird sensation. It throws Mockingbird off-balance. She's certainly able to move swiftly enough to deflect attacks from the opponent she's chosen, but it means moving from her spot (which she has to do several times in order to dodge several attacks) is the strangest sensation. She jumps further and almost floats. Weird! "Damn, old man," Arsenal calls out, as he shifts to an ice arrow. Better to freeze them in place. Doing the quick-draw and fire, Arsenal fires as he moves to higher ground, the better to try and catch one of the other MGH-enhanced people in place. Spider-Man says, "I'd love to talk about it," as he rounds the corner of some big heavy lab equipment, shooting a webline at the third guard, the one who seemed to be still heading for the exit, "perhaps, over a slice of pizza," he picks up the scientist, "but I'm frankly," and another, carrying two men under one arm, "a little buy right now, Arrowette." And he goes for the third, depositing them in a pile, and webbing them up as they struggle, "Now, do you folks need a hand with the big ugly monsters, or do you want me to keep up this riff track?" The scientists are scrambling to get behind the bodyguards, and the guy with the healing factor lets out a scream when that tip explodes! He sways, grunts, and then falls down onto his back afterwards. He is healing, but it is sensory overload! Mockingbird in the meantime is getting her chance to adjust. As the other MGH users are recovering, one is trying to leap up and tackle her about the waist till he meets floor with her deflects! He groans and shakes his head, but then his tongue is soon lashing out to try and catch Mockingbird! The other mutant trying to play tag with her, is finding himself being danced about and then she leaps out of the way gracefully! He goes to leap after her and, WHACK! The tongue catches him and jerks him back on top of the other MGH user with tongue, with a nasty sounding FLOP! Spider-Man however has his own roof top access and can get behind the bodyguards to the scientist. The bodyguard he is picking up appears to be very, very heavy. He reaches his hands to try and catch the sticky web to tug on it...very, very hard. But Miguel is able to capture the 2nd scientist with his other hand, but the bodyguard? He is going to be a problem. The fifth bodyguard is soon frozen in place by his feet, and he's all dazed going, "I...I can't move...it's...cold...ahhhh!" And he has a panic attack, and is more dangerous to himself than anyone else. Well, he is a drug addict, is anyone really surprised? So..in summary....Mockingbird is leading two MGH users in a delightful circle as one accidentally tongued the other and are currently in a dog pile. A third is out cold thanks to Green Arrow's explosive tip arrow, but not dead thanks to his healing factor. A fourth is freaking out and on ice. And a fifth is playing tug-of-war with the Spider web. And there is still one scientist trying to escape the back way! Arrowette speaks up, "Green Arrow, Arsenal! Last scientist is out back! We can't let someone else start creating this stuff elsewhere! Spider-Guy," dubbing him like Hawk-Guy which Hawkeye is sometimes called, "Wrap that guy up extra thickly!" She in the meantime is moving to help Mockingbird by shooting her own freeze arrow at the light woman, to drag her down, before shooting a boxing glove arrow to punch her out! She has faith that Mockingbird can handle the two clumsy goons compared to Mockingbird's grace and style. The Boxing Glove arrow gets a smile. "I like your style, kid," says Green Arrow as he fires a regular pointed arrow at the fleeing scientist attempting to pin him to a wall. "Some classics just don't go out of style." Mockingbird ends up stopping. When the two men come running at her she just smiles. "Can't keep this all night, boys. Sorry!" And WHAM she punches both of them in the jaw. This time, no holding back, because she had to stop them both! Spider-Man is strong, but the bodyguard wants to free the scientists, and so Spider-Man lets him have the scientists. He lets go of the webbing, sending them flying backwards, and Spidey makes use of the distraction to try and tie the scientists, and the bodyguard, all up in one giant cocoon. As he shoots webline after webline, he wipes his brow through the mask, "Boy, I wish I had carbed up before this fight." That Arrowette called out... "On it!" Well, given that Ollie -and- Roy had been name-checked meant that Green Arrow would aim for the left side (of course) and 'Speedy' for the right side to pin someone to the wall. So naturally, Arsenal aimed for the right side of the fleeing scientist. The scientist is pinned, but not well, as it is a metal wall. Suddenly though, water starts to leek into the room, and it starts to flow across the floor. The mutants in the jail cells on the other side of the glass are starting to panic and cry out weakly. "Than...ks!" That from Arrowette to Green Arrow, but that is when Arrowette notices her feet are getting wet. "Umm....guys....I think we should start evacs or better yet, find a way to stop the water...." And now we know why it was built below water level. A way to wash it out and destroy/kill evidence! The two bodyguards that were fighting Mockingbird? Well, they are down for the count, in an embarrassing position. Serves them right for not appreciating a damn good woman! And Spidey-Miguel cacoons the last bodyguard and the two scientists he had caught! With Arsenal's shot, the scientist is more security pinned and won't be able to escape without great effort now...which would not go unnoticed. "Arsenal and I will get the prisoners out," Green Arrow calls out even as he is moving towards the gates. "You folks get the scientists and body guards." He is pulling out just the arrow head now out of a clip on his belt. An acetlyne torch pops on and he is breaking one of the doors open. "Come with me." He is pulling the mutant to his feet and getting him back up the ramp and the warehouse. Scientists and guards out. Right! Mockingbird gets to working at that. With guards unconscious, it makes the job a little more difficult, but she's stronger than she looks. She grabs the two men she knocked out and proceeds to drag them pretty quickly out the nearest exit. Moments later she's jogging back in to grab more. Calling in cleanup, Roy is only too quick to go drag some more, after Mockingbird. The last thing heard out of him is: "So about those drinks..." What Mockingbird can't get, Spider-Man probably can. Between the two of them, they get the scientists, the guards, and any other vaguely humanoid being they can find. After all, these are human beings under the monstrous appearance. Arrowette ends up helping some of the mutants get out, breaking locks and evacuating them. "The evidence....," the water is already up to her thighs, but the computers!!! Already ruined...and she sighs, "Life is more precious." She is then moving up the ramp again, finding out her pre-paid phone is dead, and that is an issue for a whole 'nother night! Darn liquid damage!!! Category:Log